deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirno vs Sub-Zero
Cirno vs Sub-Zero is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Cirno form the doujinish Video Game series Touhou Project and Sub-Zero form the Video Game series Mortal Kombat. Description Ice! Two winter themed fight! Can the strongest fairy defeat the ice ninja? Who do you think should win? Cirno Sub-Zero Interlude Boomstick: Ice is one of the coolest element there is! Wiz: But some of them are better than others at it. Boomstick: Cirno, the ice fairy. Wiz: And Sub-Zero, the ice ninja. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle. Cirno (Cue Cirno's theme) Wiz: Cirno is a genius fairy and one of the most powerful Gensokyo resident and THE most powerful fairy of the world! Boomstick:...Is what she thinks. Even thought she IS the strongest Fairy in the world, that doesn't say much considering most fairies are weaker than normal humans. Wiz: But to her credit, she is actually one of the few of her species who is treated as an actual threat even by the likes of Marisa Kirisame. Boomstick: Due to being an ice spirit, her main method of attacking is ice, as we can tell by her tiny ice wings! Wiz: Her own body is so cold that merely touching her causes a frostburn. Her cold power are so strong she can reaches negative Kelvin, which is pretty much the lowest temperature physically reachable. Boomstick: She can uses these power to create ice block out of thin air, freeze foes solid or even destroy a weapons by freezing it! Wiz: Among her many Ice skills, she can encase herself in ice to charges her opponent, throwing stalactites as weapons, freezes the air throw big ice balls or glaciers and even form Ice Swords with it! Not that she is really strong with it. Boomstick: She can even crushes those weakling with a giant chunk of ice! Wiz: As fairy, she can flies freely even without her wings and has increased strength, endurance and speed. Even thought her small size, she can takes beating form Onis! Who are said to be strong enough to rips mountains apart. Boomstick: But also, one of her most important property is that, as a fairy, as long as her element, cold, is present on the earth she will always respawn after death. And it's nearly instant! The only way to defeat her will be to wait until she gives up. Wiz: But unfortunately for her, the is far form being bright, and her cockiness bring her in oftentimes lethal danger. Boomstick: Yeah, but her definition of Lethal is somewhat different than ours. Sub-Zero Wiz: In the clan of ninja warrior called the Lin-Kuei thrived an ice ninja. His was Bi-Han, but he was better known as Sub-Zero. His ice manipulation ability made him a great warrior. Boomstick: But it also made him a perfect Scapegoat for Quan Chi to set up. Killing Scorpion's relative with ice, Scorpion went for the ice ninja and... there was no more Bi-Han. Wiz:...Actually Bi-Han still lived afterward but....differently. With his soul was made evil form all of this violence and remorseless killing. Much like Scorpion, he was reborn as a Wraith of pure evil. Boomstick: But, we are not here to talk about him. Instead, we talks about his younger brother. Formely known as Tundra, Kuai Liang now took the Sub-Zero name and costume! Wiz: As a descendant form the Cryomancer form Outworld, Sub-Zero has access to many cold and ice powers, most of them including freezing his foes solid. Boomstick: His Ice blast is a regular projectiles that travels slowly and freeze opponent on contact. He can freezes the ground, create ice clones of himself or create ice blast at short range. Wiz: He can even uses these power to craft things out of ice such as a giant hammer, a wall or even and ice armor. Boomstick: He can invoke icicles into the sky, teleport by melting into ice somehow and freeze his opponent inside out. Wiz: But Sub-Zero strength doesn't comes solely form his ice powers. He is skilled in various martial art and is equipped with the Kori Blade, a sword made out of his own ice powers. Boomstick: Unless your name is Scorpion, you do not mess with the ice ninja! Pre-Fight Wiz: Allright the combattants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Fight Cirno is seems uneasily flying around in a city. Cirno: Owowowowo... I shouldn't have gotten lost in the outside world... Where are the others? As she tries to find her way in the urban area, she spots the shadow of two man fighting. Cirno: (Ugh! There is a fight here? I shouldn't come near these guys, isn't there any others way?) As she looks around to see another way, she sees one of the fighter get decapitated by the others, with his dead body falling to the ground. Cirno: HIIIII! Why did he did that!? After hearing the cry, the living fighter turned around and approached the fairy. Cirno: D-don't comes near me! Sub-Zero: Wait! Cirno throws an icicles at Sub-Zero who destroys it easily. Sub-Zero: Very well then, if you want to do it the hard way. FIGHT Cirno starts the fight by charging at Sub-Zero, but the ninja kicks her off and try to hit her again, but she flies away and hit him with a mini iceberg before engaging in a little combo. Sub is sent flying into a wall. Cirno gets to him as Sub-Zero appear behind her and shoots a blast of cold at her. She is frozen at the spots and Sub-Zero punches her, causing her to pummels towards the entrance of a building. She comes out of it with a giant ice chunk and throws at Sub-Zero, who managed to Tombstone Teleport out of it. He comes out of behind her and try to slashes her with his sword, but Cirno does the same. They engage in a sword fight that Sub-Zero easily wins by breaking Cirno's sword. He prepares to slash Cirno down, but the latter blast him away with an ice blast and fires a few icicles at him. When he lands, he teleports near the fairy and uppercut her into the air. But to his surprise, the girl started to fly out of his reach. She starts to makes ice projectiles rain down on the ninja. He raises an Ice Wall to protect him self form the hits. Cirno continues to shoots at the wall, but unknowing to her, the ninja is hiding in a nearby building. Suddenly, Sub-Zero comes out of the building and strike Cirno down before firing an Ice Beam to her. She lands on the ground all frozen up. He comes near her, takes her up form the ground... and rips her spine out of her body! FATALITY Sub-Zero walks of the dead body of the little girl laying on the ground. ...Until he receive an ice ball to the face. He turns around to see another fairy exactly like the previous one standing near the dead one. Sub-Zero: What?! But I killed you! Cirno: Mmf! It's going to take you much more than this if you want to take me down! As she says this, Sub-Zero swing his sword at Cirno, but she dodges the sword, and takes Sub by the neck. She starts to freezes him inside out, and then smashes his body to the ground, cracking him in many bloody parts. Cirno: Pff, you are nothing compared to the Strongest Fairy! KO Cirno comes back to Gensokyo, telling her tales to everyone she meet. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Two Fatality in the same battle! Wiz: Sub-Zero was the most skilled fighter and was the more level-headed, but Cirno's mobility and superior ranged game trumped Sub-Zero's more hand-to-hand style of fighting. Boomstick: Her small size and high speed were more than enough to outmatch the ninja. Wiz: But the most important factor was Cirno's immortality. As a fairy, she will keep respawning after death as long as their is ice and cold. Considering her opponent, that wasn't bound to happen soon. Boomstick: Cirno really is the strongest ice user. Wiz: The winner is Cirno. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015